


After-hours meeting

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time wasn’t something they ever had much of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-hours meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> Set post-canon, Seto is 18; Ishizu 22.  
> For the rough sex square on my bingo card.

Time wasn’t something they ever had much of. He was still flitting between America and Japan at a moment’s notice and she was still largely based in Cairo. It wasn’t often that their paths crossed, it wasn’t often that they had time to simply enjoy one another’s company, and so Seto had learnt to be rather efficient with time - wasn’t he always?

Dinner had been at a beautiful restaurant, of course, the food delicious but not as pretentious as one might expect from an outing - the word date always managed to make the tips of his ears go red - with Kaiba Seto. And now she was but not 5 steps into his study before his arms slid around hers, his lips pressing a firm, tender kiss to her neck. It had been some months since they had seen one another, even longer since such a relationship had started between them. Though it often felt like not much had changed. The banter was still there, his snark and her sharp wit always managing to bring him back down a peg - keeping his ego on the mortal plain with the rest of us was her favourite retort - but now there was an added layer of physical intimacy. 

Seto had viewed embarking on it with a certain carelessness that he always held in regards to his own body and his knowledge was… limited, reduced to explanations found in textbooks. 

Thankfully, he was a quick learner.

She smiled and leant back into him, bearing her neck to his mouth, shivering as his tongue flicked out to pick out and tease sensitive spots he had long since learnt and mapped. His arms were, for now, innocently wrapped around her waist as his mouth continued to tease, feeling her body shudder against him and soft breathy sighs and moans escape her lips. Then the hands became not so innocent as they slid over her hips, finding zips and clasps and undoing every one until her clothes pooled on the floor at her feet. They made their way up her chest, cupping her warm, heavy breasts. He began to massage them, cupping and squeezing, pinching her nipples and tugging lightly, leaving her breathless. 

But she wasn’t about to be outdone. She ground her ass back against his crotch, making him moan in surprise and growl in warning. She smirked up at him and the smirk he gave back was practically feral. 

Seto moved them to the wall in quick, swift movements - he had always been fast on his feet - and he pressed her to it. She let out a gasp of surprise at the cold radiating from the wall. Ishizu jumped but moaned when he lightly smacked her arse, covering the sound of his button and zipper being undone. “Think you can one up me, Ishizu?” he growled softly in her ear, masking the sound of his trousers and boxers falling to the floor at his feet.

“I usually do, Seto.” She drew his name out, the name he rarely let people call him and he bit her shoulder, making her moan and shiver.

“You think you’ve won, Ishizu? You haven’t beaten me yet and you never will.” That particular statement was up for serious debate as far as Ishizu was concerned but she didn’t care to protest just now. She gasped and moaned as his hand slid over her arse and he slid two fingers into her wet pussy. “Damn-” She was so wet.

She moaned and pressed into the wall, opening her legs to him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, filling her. But it wasn’t enough. “I didn’t - take you - for a tease, Seto.”

“Sometimes I can be patient.” But his fingers withdrew so evidently today he wasn’t going to prove that point. She heard the ripping of a packet and a shuddering breath from him.

Ishizu moaned softly in anticipation when she felt his cock rubbing against her pussy, pressing against slick folds and spreading her juices. “Ah-Seto-” she shuddered and rocked back. 

He groaned as he pushed into her, hands going to her hips as he carefully entered her. He rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling, and she slid her hand into his hair, stroking gently as he paused, completely sheathed inside her. 

A beat and a movement before he bit down on her shoulder with a growl and began a hard, fast pace. 

Ishizu gasped and moaned loudly, rocking back against him to meet him on each brutal thrust. A moan escaped her, forced from her with each hard thrust and they only grew in pitch as he continued fucking her hard and fast, pushing forward with his hips as he pulled her to meet him. Seto slid a hand between her legs, collecting her juices on his fingers before he rubbed her clit as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. He groaned - her hand in his hair tightening - and continued his movements until he felt her body spasm and shake, her cries demonstrating the climax she’d just reached. 

His thrusts became erratic as she became almost impossibly tight around him and he soon came, noises muffled into her soft skin. He sagged a little, breathing harshly as she did, his softening cock slipping from her and he moved a little to clean things up. “Do you have time for a shower?” he murmured softly in her ear, his voice betraying the tiredness he felt; not from their activities - no that was the contentment in his voice - but from the pressure of his usual work week. 

“A bath, would be better.” She left no room for argument as she took his hand and led him to the en-suite. Never beaten him indeed.


End file.
